


Merci Joufflu

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Prosthesis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Personne ne dit jamais "Merci, Joufflu", mais c’est pas grave. Taylor sait qu’il a fait quelque chose de bien, et que quand on fait les choses bien les gens ne s’en aperçoivent pas. Ça le réconforte de savoir que plus qu’utile, il est efficace, car il aime aider les autres.





	Merci Joufflu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Merci Joufflu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Personnages :** ’Joufflu’ Taylor Brando, Howard McKenzie, Siri McKenzie, Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville & Périn, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 7/8/9  
>  **Prompt :** vous savez j’ai vraiment l’impression que pour se retrouver en marcel au club après le casse au musée, c’est que l’épisode suivant débute le lendemain matin et que Howard y a passé la nuit – et donc je veux que tout soit grâce à Joufflu, go Joufflu !  
>  **Avertissements :** les grossièretés et la violence habituelle de la série, et un peu de médication non-consensuelle (pas trop OOC j'espère ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2700+

Ça faisait quand même beaucoup d’un coup.   
La nièce de Richard, c’était la fille de Dave. Bon. Tout le monde au club considérait Dave comme un grand frère, Joufflu le premier, et Richard aussi bien sûr. Et peut-être que Richard avait une sœur, si ça se trouve ? Il n’a pas demandé les détails.   
Et Dave était un grand frère pour de vrai, pas que pour eux.   
Et Dave était un super héros encore plus de vrai, pas juste métaphoriquement ni le héros ordinaire du quartier qui remettait les garçons perdus dans le droit chemin. Il leur évitait de devenir des monstres et il éliminait les vrais monstres qui auraient pu faire du mal à tout le monde.   
Ouaouh.

Mais ça n’était pas ça qui allait changer la réalité du club, à savoir, ça serait encore plus cool d’offrir le trophée de la Fist Fight Funeral Cup à la mémoire de Dave le héros, et puis, il y avait toujours du ménage à faire. C’était bien pour ça qu’il était descendu à la chaudière en premier lieu : pour virer toute la poussière accumulée depuis la disparition de Dave, parce que ça n’était pas Richard qui l’aurait fait. Même si c’était déjà bien qu’il l’ait réparée.   
Bon. Et puis s’occuper les mains à des tâches familières triviales ça lui évitait de penser que le frère de Dave et la fille de Dave et Richard étaient partis commettre un vol. C’est mal, ça. Les héros ne sont pas censés commettre des crimes. À moins que ça soit pour la bonne cause et que ça ne fasse du mal à personne. Mais quand même. S’ils voulaient la coupe, il suffisait d’envoyer Richard la gagner. Comme Dave l’aurait voulu.   
Tant pis, hein ?

Il était juste en train de quitter le club et s’apprêtait à fermer derrière lui quand surgit l’Impala bleue familière.   
« Ben alors, l’apostropha Richard, t’es pas encore parti ? »  
Il n’écouta même pas sa réponse et l’interrompit tout de suite ;  
« Mais ça tombe bien, tu peux aller nous chercher la trousse de secours ? »

Des mots magiques : Joufflu ravala toute question, toute surprise, et obtempéra en quatrième vitesse. On ne sait jamais ce que quelques secondes de plus ou de moins permettent de faire gagner ou perdre en cas d’urgence. 

Le temps qu’il rallume toutes les lumières histoire d’y voir parfaitement clair, l’attrape et se retourne, se tenaient dans la grande salle Richard très embêté, Siri paniquée, et le petit frère de Dave tout pâle, une main crispée sur l’autre bras, et sous sa manche… 

« Ouhla. J’ai mon brevet de secouriste mais je sais pas si ça suffira, hein. Ça serait sans doute mieux d’appeler une ambulance ou d’aller direct à l’hôpital ?  
\- Non ! »  
Richard grogna,  
« J’ai déjà proposé. I’ veut pas.   
\- Bon. On va t’installer sur le banc de touche. Essaie de prévenir avant si tu as besoin de vomir ou de t’évanouir, OK ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça peut arriver en cas de choc, hein.   
\- Ça n’arrivera pas. »

Mais il titubait un peu quand même et Siri devait le soutenir. C’était peut-être juste parce que son équilibre normal était rompu par l’asymétrie brutale, ou peut-être parce que ça n’allait vraiment pas du tout. 

Siri en larmes pleurnichait.   
« C’est ma faute !  
\- Mais non, interrompit Richard. Howard est un grand garçon, il est capable de prendre ses décisions lui-même et il devait bien savoir ce qui l’attendait là-dedans. C’est pas comme si tu le lui avais tronçonné toi-même à la hache ou quelque chose, hein ? …quoi qu’est-ce que j’ai dit. Bon OK si vous voulez même pas qu’on essaie de détendre l’atmosphère, hein !  
\- Commencez par vous occuper d’elle, demanda Howard, sinon ça va nous compliquer encore les choses.   
\- C’est vraiment que tu devrais déjà être au lit à cette heure, s’aperçut Joufflu. »  
Et Richard de renchérir,   
« Quelle idée franchement de l’avoir traînée là…   
\- Si vous aviez accepté de vous en charger.   
\- Ça va, ça va ! et c’est moi qui me serait fait arracher le bras ?  
\- Ça n’est pas sûr. Vous intéressiez Gobniu, vous auriez pu gagner sa coupe autrement.   
\- Ohlala ohlala. »  
Joufflu les interrompit, paniqué à la fois par la dispute qui commençait et le tour scabreux qu’elle semblait prendre.   
« Écoutez j’veux pas savoir ça. Siri non plus je parie. On ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus. Alors toi, au lit tout de suite et si les grands ont encore à discuter, on verra ça ensuite, OK ? »

Siri regagna sa chambre en traînant les pieds et sans arriver à dire bonne nuit à la ronde – personne ne lui en voulut d’avoir encore la gorge nouée et de tomber de fatigue. 

Débarrassé de ce problème, Joufflu déballa la trousse et s’empara d’une paire de ciseaux solides. Alors qu’il entamait la manche, le petit fr- _Howard_ tenta de retirer son bras.   
« Ah non, je tiens à ce pardessus, protesta-t-il.   
\- Ben oui mais la manche est arrachée au coude de toute façon. Fichu pour fichu… »  
Il découpa. En faisant attention à ne pas trembler, à ne rien heurter. Cela fait, en tenant l’autre pan il l’aida à dégager son bras valide, et ensuite le bras blessé, faisant de son mieux pour retenir tout le poids du manteau et lui éviter le moindre effort, la moindre pression. De même ensuite avec la chemise. Sans soulever de protestation cette fois, mais un constat agacé :  
« Ce monstre a ruiné mes vêtements. »  
Après un court silence, il laissa échapper une plainte :  
« …Ce monstre a ruiné mon bras. »

Joufflu préféra s’abstenir de tout commentaire et se concentrer sur le travail physique. Avec précautions il roula les lambeaux de la manche et exposa le moignon. Il avait l’habitude de voir de sales blessures ; des arcades sourcilières ou des lèvres fendues qui pissent le sang, des oreilles en chou-fleur, des hématomes gonflés de toutes les couleurs, y compris sur les yeux, des poignets ou des chevilles tordus voire brisés et même s’il détestait toujours ça, he bien, il avait bien fallu s’endurcir et apprendre à les traiter. Mais ça ?

Il n’y avait pas de sang. C’était rose et légèrement luisant mais pas suintant, à la manière d’une brûlure ou d’une cicatrice fraîche. La peau semblait à peine à vif. En tout cas ça ne devait pas ou plus présenter de danger. C’était juste… manquant. Ça le laissait au dépourvu. 

« Ça a l’air cautérisé, non ?  
\- Ça l’est, grogna son patient. Un hôpital n’y pourrait rien.   
\- Est-ce qu’il faudrait quand même mettre un bandage pour protéger la peau ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.   
\- Je ne sais pas. Non tant pis, pas la peine. »

Leur trousse de secours était bien garnie avec tout ce qu’il fallait, mais il n’avait pas besoin de désinfecter ni de panser quoi que ce soit cette fois. Traiter la douleur ?

Dave n’aimait pas beaucoup les anti-douleur. Pas parce qu’un homme un vrai ça devrait être capable de juste serrer les dents et passer outre : au contraire en fait, il craignait le risque de passer outre.   
Tu te blesses, et ensuite ? OK tu ne sens plus rien, tu ne reçois plus les signaux d’alarme, tu crois que c’est guéri et en fait non, et si tu continues pareil tu aggraves ta blessure. Si tu prends un cachet que ça ne soit pas pour rien, mets-toi au repos complet. 

Pourtant dans sa trousse de secours il avait stocké des analgésiques, des calmants, et même somnifères. Joufflu faisait la différence et savait lire une notice pour vérifier l’utilisation et le dosage de ces machins – Dave avait insisté : personne ne touche à ça sans savoir ce qu’il fait !

« Il va me falloir une nouvelle main, soupira Howard.   
\- Oui mais pas tout de suite, pas à cette heure.   
\- Il y a des trafiquants ouverts toute la nuit. Surtout la nuit d’ailleurs.   
\- On verra quand même plus tard. Ça fait mal ?  
\- Moins maintenant.   
\- Mais toujours un peu ?  
\- C’est déjà en train de passer. »

Un léger bruit sur la galerie leur fit lever les yeux. Siri, qui était montée mais trop inquiète, ne s’était pas couchée comme promis, avait observée toute la scène, battait en retraite… juste pas assez discrètement.   
« Si elle fait des cauchemars ça sera ta faute !  
\- Il y a des calmants, là. Vous pouvez lui en donner un demi comprimé, ça la fera dormir et oublier. »

Ça n’était pas bien de droguer une enfant, mais enfin, il ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait vu dans ce musée et il n’allait pas demander à ce qu’on le lui répète là, ça la traumatiserait encore plus. Il fallait calmer Siri, c’était le plus important dans l’immédiat. Sans acquiescer, Joufflu se décida :  
« Je vais lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Toi, il te faut quoi ? Juste un un anti-douleur léger, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Même si tu penses que ça va là tout de suite, une fois allongé ça peut empirer à nouveau. Tu as besoin de récupérer ; autant que rien ne t’empêche de t’endormir. D’ac ? »  
Vaincu par le ton décidé que Joufflu se forçait à prendre, Howard accepta au moins le principe.   
« Pas de codéine, je ne supporte pas. S’il y a de l’ibuprofène, ça marche bien en général.   
\- Je prépare le chocolat de Siri et je t’amène un verre d’eau. »

Joufflu savait qu’il faut adapter les doses au poids du patient – il retint un soupir en pensant au sien. Hors catégorie pour la fillette, poids plume pour Howard, et d’avoir perdu un bout ça devait encore le diminuer… Il se décida pour un demi cachet de temesta, soigneusement écrasé dans une tasse de cacao. Pour en masquer le goût amer, il ajouta un peu plus de sucre et de crème qu’en temps normal. Le tour était joué. Et puisque Howard proposait lui-même de droguer Siri… c’était plus facile de suggérer pour autrui ce dont on avait besoin soi-même. Il prit ça comme une demande. Joufflu se fit lui-même une tasse de chocolat, sans rien d’ajouté dedans. À Richard, il en proposa une aussi par acquis de conscience, qui fut bien sûr refusée. Va pour une petite mousse malgré l’heure tardive.   
Et le verre d’eau promis, avec un cachet et demi de doliprane.   
En temps normal il en donnerait deux, mais il n’avait pas envie de prendre de risque, expliqua-t-il.   
La vérité c’est qu’il y avait un seul doliprane et le demi c’était le reste de ce qu’il avait fait prendre à Siri. Joufflu espéra qu’il ne ferait pas la différence. 

Howard eut un moment d’hésitation avant d’accepter les cachets, puis le verre, mais c’était parce qu’il avait encore le réflexe d’avancer sa main droite absente pour les recevoir, et qu’il devait faire un effort conscient pour utiliser sa main gauche et séparer les étapes de ses gestes. Il ne discuta pas le principe. Il ne discutait plus de rien. Il devait sans doute commencer à décompenser après avoir tenu bon tout ce temps. 

« T’as qu’à prendre la chambre de Dave pour ce soir, » suggéra Joufflu à Howard en lui posant la main sur l’épaule.   
Au passage il mesura discrètement la taille du moignon, la distance avec le coude sur le bras blessé et proportions du bras valide. Il nota surtout de quel côté c’était : ça serait une erreur vraiment trop bête de confondre les deux.   
« Siri est dans celle de Richard, précisa-t-il.   
\- He mais attendez, intervint ce dernier : et moi du coup ?  
\- Ouais mais Dave voudrait sûrement pas qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit d’autre à son frère. Juste pour cette nuit tu peux bien faire un effort ? S’il te plaît ?  
\- Je préfère rentrer chez moi.   
\- Non, non. Tu vas pas repartir à une heure pareille, dans cet état. Vaut mieux rester là où on peut te surveiller juste au cas où. Hein ?  
\- Putain. Bon ben je retourne dormir au sauna. Mais merde vous faites chier !  
\- Je t’aide à monter ces escaliers ? Je dois apporter son chocolat à Siri de toute façon.   
\- Ça va, merci. »

Joufflu n’insista pas pour le guider sans sa permission, mais s’arrangea pour le laisser passer devant. Mieux valait rester deux marches derrière pour le rattraper s’il trébuchait. Mais il n’en eut pas besoin. Il le laissa se débrouiller seul pour la suite. C’était personnel après tout, et puis il fallait qu’il s’occupe de Siri.   
Elle, il s’assura qu’elle buvait bien son chocolat et se mettait sagement au lit. Il resté lui parler un peu, lui dit qu’elle a été très courageuse et que tout irait mieux le lendemain matin. Heureusement, elle s’endormit comme une masse en un rien de temps. Ouf.   
En repartant, il retourna jeter un œil à Howard, qu’il trouva étendu sur le lit. Il avait retiré ses souliers, mais rien de plus, assommé lui aussi. Comme il respirait régulièrement, Joufflu décida que tout allait bien de ce côté aussi. Il s’approcha à pas de loup pour tirer la couverture sur lui. Howard grogna un peu sans se réveiller. Il murmura quelque chose que Joufflu comprit comme,  
« Merci, Dave. »  
Il réprima une brusque envie de pleurer et redescendit. 

Il gratta juste à la porte de Richard pour lui demander qu’il jette un œil de temps en temps aux deux là en haut et s’assure que tout va bien. Richard promit mollement ; il n’était pas sûr qu’il le fasse mais tant pis. 

Ensuite, Joufflu descendit encore. En fouillant dans la base secrète de Dave plus tôt cet après-midi, il avait aperçu une cache d’argent et retourna vérifier. Oui, il trouva bien là un fond d’urgence et il décida de puiser dedans. Le fond d’urgence officiel de club était déjà sévèrement entamé par l’enterrement de Dave… enterrement auquel son petit frère n’était pas venu d’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pensait.   
Mais il ne le jugeait pas : il devait avoir ses raisons, sans doute liées à la vie secrète qu’ils menaient. Il tenait forcément à lui, c’était évident. 

Il s’efforça de revenir au Club au petit matin. Il y trouva Richard aussi mal réveillé, Siri n’était pas encore levée, et Howard émergeait à peine, en maillot de corps. S’il était parvenu à se débarrasser tout seul de sa veste et des restes de sa chemise, et à remettre ses souliers, la perte de sa main ne devait pas le désorienter tant que ça ? N’empêche, c’était pas une raison pour le laisser dans cet état.   
« J’ai amené les croissants et je vais préparer le café, annonça Joufflu assez content de lui. Bien fort ?  
\- Bien fort, oui. »  
Et en prime, il apportait une prothèse, assez basique mais qui devrait bien faire l’affaire. 

« J’espère que c’est la bonne taille, j’ai essayé de mesurer rapidement hier.   
\- D’où tu sors ça ?  
\- Tu te rappelles quand Jack a eu les doigts broyés et c’était pas opérable et les toubibs ont préféré tout couper ? Je lui ai filé un coup de main pour les remplacer, du coup je connais quelques adresses. »

Personne ne lui demanda comment il l’avait payée. Ça valait peut-être mieux, il préférait ne pas avoir à donner trop d’explications de si bon matin. 

« Si tu as besoin, les douches du club sont là.   
\- Le café d’abord, s’il vous plaît.   
\- Bien sûr. »

Le café, et cette histoire de Coupe. Les choses se gâtèrent et une fois de plus, c’était à Joufflu de tout arranger : consoler Siri que Richard venait de vexer et aller se battre avec la FFFC pour inscrire Richard au tournoi. En emmenant Siri justement, ça lui changerait les idées et ça serait forcément moins trash que le musée de la veille, comme sortie ! Pendant que Richard et Howard allaient régler de leur côté des histoires de costume dont il ne se mêlerait pas. Ah, une journée ordinaire à régler des problèmes… 

Personne ne disait jamais _Merci, Joufflu_ , mais ça n’était pas grave. Il savait qu’il avait fait quelque chose de bien, et que quand on fait les choses bien les gens ne s’en aperçoivent pas. Ça le réconfortait de savoir que plus qu’utile, il était efficace, car il aimait aider les autres.


End file.
